Thinking Out Loud
by TheCurlyGal6218
Summary: DISCONTINUED!Rose Tyler and her Doctor finally have a chance at their forever after surviving the battle at Canary Wharf. But will it last? The golden child is going through changes that could impact the future forever. It seems that she'll never get a break, or maybe we're just thinking out loud. Starring- A girl with golden hair, a 903 year old traveler, and a VERY bad wolf
1. Chapter 1 The Vortex Child

**A/n: Hello everyone! This is my first story on this site and I'm extremely excited to share it with you. This story takes place after the events of "Doomsday" in series 2. I'm going to touch on what happened there a bit**

 **and then we will jump straight into the story.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 1~ The Vortex Child**

The Bad Wolf howled into the dark and stormy night. It was nearly time to reawaken. The human girl would soon reach the point of no return and it was going to be glorious. Forever had she been smothered in the recesses of the golden one's mind. All of her power extinguished to save a human life. Despicable!

The wolf snarled in irritation. Although she did deeply care for the one who's body she claimed- after all she WAS an extension of her- it was troubling to be inactive for nearly a year and a half! Soon, the wait would be over. The wolf would prowl the universe, saving those she could and mourning those she couldn't. Oh what fun would be had with her little human.

But she was a bit wary

The timeline was nearly shattered at Canary Wharf and the Bad Wolf had seen what could've happened if the Golden One had faltered. It was a far from pleasant sight. The thief would break. His sobs would drown out the hum of his time ship at night.

His grief would plague him for centuries to come until all that remained of his flower was a distant memory. He would learn to live on of course (that was his specialty) but the time lord wouldn't ever be the same.

The golden one would experience something similar. She would live out the remainder of her fleeting existence in a parallel universe. A commander bred to Torchwood's specifications. She would lead , and live, and suffer. She wouldn't be miserable, but she wouldn't ever be truly happy. A smile would mask the longing for a life once known. A life filled with adventure, and friendship, and ... Love. Her dreams would burst with images of aliens from faraway places, of a blue box with a madman inside. Then one day, it would end.

Her body would lie upon a blood soaked ground as her existence diminished. A final breath would be taken. Rose Tyler would die with regret.

Oh yes! The wolf could see it clearly now! That was never to be! Miss Tyler was to travel throughout time and space. She was to change the lives of all she encountered, facing the hardships along the way. Rose Tyler and her Doctor, just as it should be.

The Bad Wolf howled in triumph. Just days before the plan was set in motion. The mysterious entity closed her glowing eyes and pictured her human counterpart as she was now, fast asleep on her bed. Blonde hair splayed across the fabric of her pink pillow, lips slightly parted. Peace

The wolf Pitied the sleeping woman. Innocent she was to the toils coming her way at rapid pace. Oh yes , wouldn't be long now. The thief would be of some assistance of course but not even he knew what was ahead. It would be down to rose and her wolf in the end. The wolf Stroked the back of her serene mind. Soon...

Daleks flew past the Doctor and Rose. Screams of anguish escaped the metal alien's bodies. While terrified as he was, the Doctor laughed with glee. Finally! He would be rid of the merciless creatures. They had terrorized him long enough. He couldn't say goodbye quicker.

Rose caught his eye and they exchanged nervous smiles. The battle was not yet won, but it was nearing its end. Hopefully all of this garb could be put behind them and they could move on with their lives.

Suddenly, one of the levers on his companion's end was revved forwards. SYSTEMS OFFLINE.

The stream of Daleks slowed to frightening pace and the searing light emanating from the void lessened. Rose sent a panicked look the Doctor's way. His face was frozen in fear. With a grunt of frustration rose released her magna clamp in favor of the lever. His body tensed in worry. This isn't safe... Nothing was !

Rose tugged at the disobedient switch with visible effort. After what seemed like decades, the mechanics clicked firmly in place. SYSTEMS ONLINE. The force of the void quickened once more.

The Daleks piercing screams numbed their ears once more as they were sucked into the void's un- forgiving depths.

The two time travelers let out a collective sigh of relief. Leave it to Rose to nearly give him a hearts attack.

Rose let out a whoop of triumph and the doctor beamed with pride for her.

Then she slipped.

"ROSE!" The time lord screamed as she lost her grip on on the lever.

"Doctor!"

"Rose just hang on!"

"I'm trying!"

Her hands slipped even further down the rail as the doctor yelped. Soon she was hanging by her fingertips.

They both knew it wouldn't be long now. The pull of the void was too strong. If she survived it would be nothing short of a miracle.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The remaining Daleks fluttered into the gap as it began to close. Rose's hand finally released the lever she clung to.

"Nooooooo!" The doctor screamed with blood curdling volume. She was getting pulled in. He would never see her smile again. Never hear her laugh. Never hold her close.

Then a miracle happened.

The light from the void dissipated completely. The portal crumpled like a sheet of paper, swallowing all of the captives inside. Rose fell to the ground with a thump.

The doctor raced over to his companion's crumpled form.

She raised her head , wearing an awe stricken expression.

"Doctor-" she was cut of with a bone crushing hug. He buried his head into her shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent. The blonde woman laughed in surprise. "I guess this is what near death experiences do to people huh?"She said, trying to make light of the situation.

The doctor pulled back from her embrace and studied her. Although she wore a smile, her eyes were laced with pain. Pain for the brutal death she barely escaped. Pain for the family and friends she left behind in a parallel universe. Pain for the doctor and all those effected. His forever empathetic girl.

" I suppose ." He said with a grave grin. "C'mon. Let's go home." He slung a protective arm over Rose's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

Little did they know something was stirring inside of the pink and yellow human. Something ... Beastly.

 **A/n: and that's a wrap! Alright I hope ya'll enjoyed the prologue. Special thanks to my beta (and best friend in the entire universe) Katy for listening to my thoughts and concerns and for putting up with my shenanigans ;) Couldn't have done it without you. It took a bit longer than expected to get up but I wanted it to be perfect :) spread the word about this story so that we can get as many people reading as possible. Feedback is also always appreciated . Alright that's about it. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Farewells and Introductions

**A/n~ alright new chapter! I was glad with the number of views and reviews the last chapter got. Thank** ** _you_** **so much for taking time out of your day to read.**

 **DISCLAIMER!~ I don't own Doctor who or its affiliates. All rights to the BBC**

 **Quote of the chapter~ When your legs don't work like they used to before. And I can't sweep you off of your feet. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**

 **\- Ed sheeran, Thinking Out Loud, 2014**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Rose sat on her bed, fingering through a photo album. Most were recent images depicting many of her and the Doctor's infamous adventures. Queen Elizabeth's coronation for example. That was a kicker. She gave a speech about the union jack to a deadbeat dad and was robbed of her face all in the same day. Then there was the time when they got trapped inside the Torchwood Estate with a mistletoe fearing werewolf. Ah memories.

Her eyes grazed over each one in turn, a smile on her face. So much had happened within the two amazing years since she met the doctor. She had seen a nd learned so much. Experienced so much. The Doctor had changed her life ever since he grabbed her hand and told her to run. They really had been running ever since and Rose loved every bit of it. The adventure , the adrenaline rush, the companionship. It was a never ending dream.

Don't get it wrong though.

It wasn't all dashing about and saving doomed civilizations. Even the best of times came with bumps in the road.

Rose flipped from a picture of her first doctor, to one that made her blood run cold. Her mum. It must have been taken at Christmas. The last holiday Rose would ever spend with her. Jackie and Rose were posing gleefully in front of a pile of presents while Mickey and The Doctor stood next to each of them. Everyone wore a teeth baring grin.

When the two Tyler women stood next to each other, the resemblance was uncanny. All blonde hair and soft smiles. Even the way they carried themselves screamed " mother daughter ". It was absolutely spine tingling.

Rose's hand ghosted over photograph, drinking in as much as much as possible. She missed her mother dearly. It had only been 2 days since she had lost Jackie tyler to a parallel universe . For her it felt like centuries

Sure while she had been traveling with the Doctor she hadn't visited her mother as much as she should've, but it felt different knowing that she would never see her again.

Never again would they watch old movies together on rainy days, or go shopping at the outlets for Christmas presents. Jackie Tyler was gone for ever .

Rose abruptly shut the book and flopped back on her bed. Tears stung the young girl's eyes. Bloody Daleks and Cybermen had taken one of the most wonderful people she knew out of her life.

Rose hated them for it.

But she knew one thing. Something an old friend told her long ago.

The Doctor is worth the monsters.

The doctor pumped his fist in triumph. He had spent the last two days searching for even the smallest gap in the bridge between the two dimensions. And he succeeded!

Rose could finally bid a proper goodbye to the woman that raised her. Mind you she would only have about 4 minutes but it was better than nothing.

The doctor dashed down the corridor towards Rose's room. Thank god the TARDIS was being kind today and made the journey considerably shorter. He approached her living space and knocked rapidly on the sleek wooden door.

"Rose, open up! It's important! I've got good news!"

There was a crash and a curse from within the room. The timelord frowned.

"Rose?" He tried again.

"Just a second, I'm changing clothes." Came her reply. "I'll be out in a minute."

He sighed and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well hurry up! We're running on limited time here."

The doctor waited impatiently outside her door. "Is this how time passes?" He mumbled to himself. "Really slowly ... And in the right order?" It had only been sixty seconds.

Finally she opened up her room door.

"About time, I have some good news." The doctor beamed at her. Then he looked at her face and his smile disappeared instantly. Her eyes were puffy. She had been crying. He pretended not to notice. Best not spoil the surprise.

" I found a small breach. We can contact your mother."

Rose's entire face lit up.

"You're kidding?" She said with glee .

"Nope."

"Doctor if you're pulling my leg I swear I'll slap you so hard you'll regenerate."

The doctor cringed. Tyler women slaps were the worst. He learned that from experience. Never again.

"While I don't doubt that for a second, I'm not kidding. You can see her."

She laughed with joy and attacked him with a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you doctor, so much." She released him and he gasped for breath. Even with his respiratory bypass he could still feel the oxygen loss.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly,"well what are we waiting for? C'mon!" She grabbed his hand and tugged him down the hall.

Jackie Tyler stood on the sandy shore. The wind wafted the strong scent of saltwater towards her nose. The waves crashed against the bank before receding back into its deep blue depths. Mickey and Pete stood ways back near the car, watching. She rested her hands on her stomach and shut her eyes.

"Mum."

The blonde woman's eyes snapped open at the sound of her daughter's voice. Her mouth agape.

"Rose!" She said in stunned surprise. She walked over to her. She came back! Oh her stunning girl had come back to her.

"The doctor found a way for me to communicate with you." Rose began, "Something about a small gap between the universes. Haven't got long but..." She swallowed hard. "S' better than nothing. "

"You look like a ghost." Jackie said softly.

Rose opened her mouth to reply but a masculine voice from the side was heard instead.

"Hang on."

The doctor appeared with his screwdriver and fixated it on something Jackie couldn't see. Soon the pair of travelers became more solid.

"That's better." He said.

"Where are you?"

"Inside the TARDIS." Rose said , voice thick with emotion. "We're in orbit around a supernova. He's burning up a sun so I could say goodbye."

Jackie reached her hand out tentatively. "Can I-"

"Still just an image. Can't touch. "

"Well can't your bloody alien boyfriend come through properly?"

"The whole thing would fracture." Said alien cut in, "The two universes would collapse." Rose noticed that he didn't deny her mother's claim that they were together.

"So?!"

Rose smiled sadly, tears welling up in her eyes. The doctor looked down at the ground. Although Jackie was only joking, he knew that if given the chance, she WOULD break the universe just to reach her daughter. It was so beautifully tragic. So utterly human.

"So where are we? Where did the gap come out?"

"Norway." Jackie stated breathlessly. "About 50 miles out of Burgen. A place called Darlig Ulv Stranden."

The two time travelers immediately tensed and shared a worried glance. Jackie frowned slightly in confusion but didn't press the issue.

"Dalek?" They asked in unison.

Jackie smiled. "Dar-LIG" she corrected. "Apparently it's Norwegian for bad. The full name translates to Bad Wolf Bay."

A small shock traveled through Rose making her shiver. She could've sworn a wolf howled. Not just any normal howl either. A long, eiree squeal that punctured the air. It almost sounded... Familiar. She shook her head to clear it. Probably just her imagination.

"How long have we got?" Her mothers voice snapped her free of her musings.

"Two minutes." The doctor supplied.

" I can't think of anything to say." Jackie cried.

"You've still got dad then?" Rose asked of her parallel father. She didn't really consider him to be her true parent, but he was the closest she had to him. Her Pete had died before she could truly remember him.

Now she wouldn't get to know either.

"There's four of us now. Me, Pete, Mickey.." She hesitated. "And the baby."

Rose's jaw dropped. "You're not." She asked happily.

"Yup I am." The two Tyler women shared a broad grin. "Three months gone"

"Oh mum." Tears trailed down her flushed cheeks. "That's absolutely amazing."

The doctor smiled and congratulated the woman. This universe could use another Tyler. He was sure that the new addition would grow up to be utterly... Fantastic! Just like his sister and mother.

"You're dead back home." He stated somberly. "So many casualties and you've gone missing. But you're not." His head snapped up to look her in the eye. "You're here. Living an amazing life, day after day. You'll be an amazing mother."

By now there wasn't a dry eye in sight. Even the Timelord was sniffling a bit. (To his surprise and everyone else's)

"What about you?" The mother asked her child. "What will you do?"

Rose wiped away her tears. "I've got the

Doctor and the TARDIS. And together, we've got an entire universe." She smiled up at him and he followed suit. His hand snaked around her waist.

"The doctor and Rose. Defender of the universes." He grinned. To him, that's all he needed. His ship, the stars, and a pink and yellow human. Just as it should be.

"Will I ever see you again?" The elder woman asked desperately.

"We can't." Rose's voice cracked. The doctor gave her a reassuring squeeze and she sighed glumly.

"I love you mum." She choked out. "You don't know how much I love you."

"Always sweetheart. I will always be your mum.I will always love you-"

Rose sobbed as her mother's form faded away.

"No!" She screamed. "Mummy!"

Rose crumpled into the Doctor's arms and screamed.

In that moment Rose Tyler wasn't the defender of the earth, or a Timelord's faithful companion. She wasn't a strong woman who could bring down a fleet of Dalek's - one of the most feared alien's in all of creation- with a wave of her hand. She was a little girl, screaming for her mother. Ands that's all she had to be.

The doctor ran a soothing hand up and down her back.

"Shhhh it's ok Rosie. It's ok. I'm here. I've got you. Everything's going to be fine."

He held her for a while. Listening to her labored breathing and the hum of his ship. He wished he could fix it, like he did all the other problems they faced . But this was a wound that could only heal with time. Thankfully, that was plentiful.

Suddenly, a flash of gold light appeared in the console room. He released Rose and her head bobbed up in confused astonishment. "What the-"

A ginger woman stood in the middle of the room, facing the door. She wore a breathtaking white wedding dress and matching veil and shoes. She turned around abruptly and gasped.

"What?" The doctor cried.

"Oh-"

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"What?" Rose croaked.

"But-"

"Where am I eh?"

"What?"

"What the hell is this place."

"What?" The two travelers bursted in unison.

Believe them, the TARDIS crew was just as surprised as she was.

 _ **A/n: alright that is the end of this chapter. Runaway bride is next. In case you were wondering, the lyric at the beginning is from Ed Sheeran's song Thinking out Loud for which this story is named. I'll have a quote at the beginning of each part so you can kind of see what it's about. Don't forget to review! Alrighty then. Bye !**_


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Donna

**A/N: Wow guys! A lot of you viewed chapters 1 and 2. Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited. I responded to all the reviewers with accounts via PM. Thanks to those guests' reviewers out there. Sorry I can't respond to you.**

 **Happy Reading ;)**

 ** _Quote of the Chapter:_** ** _Hmm an old man on his deathbed once said to me  
You are the master of your destiny  
A diamond is a diamond and a stone is a stone  
But a man's not all good nor all bad  
When the chips' all down and your back's at the wall  
You're the best friend I've ever had._**

 **Johnny Cash, Best Friend, 1973**

 ** _Chapter 3~ The Runaway Bride (Friends of the Bride_** )

The Doctor stared at the strange woman, dumbfounded. _How the heck did she get into my ship?!_

 _"_ _How_ did you did that?"

"Do what?" The fiery ginger asked. "You're the one that kidnapped me! I mean is this some kind of joke? Did Nery's put you up to this? Oh this has Nery's written _all_ over it. That ignorant little... ugh!"

The doctor shared a quizzical glance with Rose. _Something wasn't right_.

"But that's impossible" the doctor sputtered. "We were in flight! Y-you can't do that! It's physically impossible! How did-"

"Tell me where I am!" The bride ordered. "I demand you tell me where I am right now!"

"Inside our TARDIS." Rose finally spoke up.

"The what?"

"The TARDIS."

"The what?!"

"The TARDIS!"

"The what?!"

"The TARDIS!" The doctor interjected with visible irritation. "It's called the TARDIS."

"That's not even a proper word, you're just saying things."

Rose raised an eyebrow in wonder. _Was she like this her first time in the TARDIS? Doubt it. I mean I was a bit anxious, but I wasn't this crazy._

"Well what are you dressed like that for?"

Both the woman and Rose looked at the mighty time lord as if he had just dribbled on his shirt.

"You are kidding right?" Rose asked slowly. "Doctor, please tell me you're kidding."

The doctor narrowed his eyes in confusion. He looked between each of them before shrinking away at the bride's searing expression. She looked like smoke could come pouring out of her ears within seconds. It was a truly terrifying sight.

"I'm going ten pin bowling." she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. "What do you think Dumbo?! I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting all my life for this. I was only seconds away before you and blondie over there, I don't know, drugged me or something!"

"We didn't do anything!" Rose interjected. "You just sort of… appeared. No explanation at all!"

The flame haired woman ignored Rose's protests. "I'm having the police on you. Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off the both of yam!"

The two women stared spitefully at one another as if blinking were a weakness. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. The Doctor, sensing this, cleared his throat roughly.

"Ladies?"

Both girls' heads snapped up with a ferocity.

"What?" they replied in unison.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck in visible discomfort _. Boy did he not know how to handle this_. Alien invasions? Yes. Technological problems? Absolutely! Warring grown women? Not his strong suit.

"Wellllllll, I just don't think…" his eyes wandered to the stowaway making a beeline for the door.

"No, wait a minute. Wait a minute, don't!"

Too late.

She flung the TARDIS doors open and gasped at the sight before her. The ship was still orbiting the gaseous nebula. The colors swirled and danced before the trio's very eyes. Although Rose and the Doctor had grown used to occurrences like this, the sight was still breathtaking and they sighed in contempt at the burning sun. The bride's pupils had swelled to the size of saucers. Never before had she seen something of this magnitude.

Rose walked up to the open doors, the Doctor following close behind. The group gazed meaningfully at the open space. Then the doctor began to speak.

"You're in space. Outer space. This is m- our spaceship." He glanced at Rose. "It's called the TARDIS."

"How I am I breathing?"

"The TARDIS protects us with some type of shield thing. He knows more about it than I do." Rose said

The woman looked warily at the two travelers. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"My name's Rose. You?"

"Donna. My name is Donna."

Rose smiled at her and Donna seemed to relax a smidge. "I take it you're human?"

"Um…yeah." Donna cleared her throat. "Is that optional."

"It is for us."

Donna looked unblinking out into the starry sky. "So, you're aliens then."

Rose laughed. "He is, I'm not. I'm human like you. I had a run in with the Time Vortex once but that doesn't count."

"Time vorte- I'm not even going to ask. Its freezing with these doors open."

The doctor slammed the doors closed and dashed back to the console. Donna and Rose followed and stood next to the rotor.

"I don't understand! And I understand everything. This can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside."

He pulled out an ophthalmoscope and flashed the light in her eyes. The bride stumbled back and Rose groaned in embarrassment.

"Doctor-"

"Impossible! Some sort of subatomic connection. A problem in the temporal field? An alignment with the chronon shell? Maybe a genetic-."

 _WHACK!_

The doctor faltered and grasped his cheek. He let out a hiss of pain. His eyes met the glaring bride's and he scrunched his nose. Rose snickered and bit her lip to contain her laughter. She didn't like seeing her friend in pain, but the shocked look on his face was priceless. It would've gotten anyone.

"What was that for?!" he squeaked.

"Get. Me. To. The. Church."

He sprang from his undignified position and walked back to the control panel. "Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway!"

"Rude, Doctor!" his companion chided.

He looked up from the controls in astonishment. "You didn't say anything when she slapped me!"

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed.

"In all fairness, did shine a tool in her eyes unexpectedly and then went into technobabble mode. I don't condone violence but you should have seen that coming really."

Donna and Rose exchanged a grin while the Doctor scowled in unmasked irritation. This just wasn't his day. First some stranger appears in the console room, then he gets slapped, and now his Rose was de fending the lady who attacked him. Well, Rose wasn't _exactly his_ Rose but still! It stung!

"Where is this wedding anyway?"

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Cheswick, London, England, Earth, The Solar System."

The doctor tapped the information into the system and the ship hummed.

Donna strolled over to the railing and plucked Rose's purple top off the beam.

"I was right, acting all innocent. What did you abduct her too? Conned her into your little ship so you could shag her? I'm just another one in a string of women aren't I? How many have you abducted?"

The woman in question sprang from her spot near the jump seat. Any evidence of the smiling gals laughing at the scolded Time Lord were gone. Blush crept to the blonde's cheeks.

"Listen ginger snap! The Doctor and I haven't done anything wrong. You appeared on our ship literally out of thin air and haven't stopped shouting since. I know that you are scared, and tired, and angry. The same would go for me if I was in your shoes, but he is doing everything in his power to fix it. So if you don't mind, could you please sit down and be quiet?!"

Donna looked ready to retaliate but surprised everyone by sitting down on the jump seat in bitter compliance. She crossed her arms and absently picked at her nails.

 _I can't believe that actually worked. Way to be assertive._

"Right then, Chiswick."

The TARDIS landed with an unceremonious thud. The transit was a lot rougher than usual. On a good day, the TARDIS would deliver them to their destination with only a few bumps along the way. Today was not one of those days. The ship had shook with the force of a small earthquake and had the same effects. Rose had crashed into the railing, the console, and the Doctor before landing on the grating. She had the bruises to prove it.

Donna dusted her gown off and ran as quick as she could in her heels to the door.

The Doctor helped his companion to her feet and went back to the console.

Rose began to exit before noticing that The Doctor wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?"

He looked up from his work. "Yeah, just a minute. I think there's something wrong with the TARDIS."

"Anything I can do?"

Suddenly Donna came back in, flabbergast pasted on her face. She whispered something inaudible before sauntering out.

"No you go after Donna. It appears as if she's discovered the whole bigger on the inside aspect of the ship. Can't have her being like you and wandering off."

Rose gasped in mock offense and he smirked. "Go."

"If you say so."

She walked away and he sighed. 

"What's wrong with you old girl? It's like you recalibrating, digesting even. What did you eat?"

The Time ship hummed in agony. The doctor crooned to her and rubbed the time rotor soothingly.

"I'll be right back. I have to check on Rose and our… guest."

He gave the TARDIS one last pat and raced out the door.

"Oi, Martian boy! What kind of alien are you? I said Saint Mary's."

The doctor adjusted his coat. This woman was really starting to irritate him.

"It's not my fault. Something is wrong with the old girl. It's like she's trying to spit something out."

 _Or someone._ "Now Donna I need you to think, is there anything that could've caused this?"

"No. Well at least I don't think so." Her face contorted slightly, thinking. "Nope."

"Nothing at all? Alien contacts? I can't just let you go wandering off. You could be dangerous. Have you seen lights in the sky or touch something different or –or…"

"Strange?" Rose offered.

"Yeah strange."

 _I think the only strange thing she's encountered thus far is you,_ Rose thought to herself.

"Who're you getting married to? Sure he's human? He's not overweight with a zip around his head right?"

Rose giggled. Boy was _that_ a day.

"Donna!" the Doctor exclaimed. The bride had taken off, overwhelmed by all the madness that the day had brought her. Rose and the Doctor sprinted across the courtyard in an attempt to catch up with her.

"Donna come back." Rose puffed.

"No way! That box is too weird. I just want to get married and go on my honeymoon."

"It's just bigger on the inside."

"Oh that's all?" Donna said mockingly

"You get used to the idea after a while." Rose was now jogging at a steady pace.

"Its ten past three. I'm going to miss it."

Donna stopped running and slowed to a brisk walk. The doctor and Rose Followed suit.

"Why don't you call them? At least that way they'll know what happened and where you are."

"How would I go about that?" Donna questioned.

"Haven't you got a mobile?"

Rose inwardly face palmed. _Here we go again. I swear, he has to be the dumbest genius that ever lived._ Donna chastised the time lord about how it would be ludicrous to have a wedding dress with pockets. While the argument was valid, Rose was getting even warier by the minute. Her head began to feel heavy, making her slightly dizzy _. No big deal. I can handle a little nausea. Besides, we need to worry about Donna right now. I'll tell the Doctor if it gets worse._ As she promised herself this though, she could feel her vision clouding and her senses becoming useless.

The sound of the bickering pair were becoming fainter and fainter. Soon she couldn't even see. It was like the entire world had vanished. Rose could felt like she was floating. Her skin tingled with electricity that buzzed like flies in her ears. A warm sensation filled her limbs and her body swayed. It was pure bliss. She felt the same as she had the first time she dashed about London with The Doctor, free. It was a natural high.

That ended rather quickly.

A blinding gold light flashed in the darkness. Despite the warmth of the color, her body grew cold. Paralyzed, she laid in her trance like state. The light grew and grew until Rose couldn't bear it anymore. She tried to scream but her mouth wouldn't move. Her whole body was frozen.

A faint hum trilled through the air. The sound was beautiful at first, but quickly escalated into something more. A scream. And it wasn't hers.

A dark black patch of light crept slowly toward her. The scream increased in volume as the shadow neared. Rose could just make out the silhouette of a person, a woman. Actually there were two people. Two women, one shorter than the other. The noise had now grown to an ear piercing screech. Although nothing legible was said, she could see the words flash in her mind. It was briefer than the blink of an eye and she wouldn't have caught it under normal circumstances.

However, these weren't normal circumstances. That's what truly terrified her. Not the screaming, the shadows, or the blinding golden light. But the phrase that materialized. The words that made her blood run cold;

 ** _Help me! He's coming!_**

"Rose!"

A/N: cliffhanger! Don't worry, all will be well soon. I'm hoping to get another update up by Friday (the 12th here in the US) or sooner. Follow this story if you want to know when I update. Please review ;)


End file.
